


See Me After Class

by sirius16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Content approved by SCAR, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Thomas is called into his teacher's office after acting up in class after an outburst in his class. But his teacher doesn't want him for the reasons Thomas thinks he does…
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For_The_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_The_Sins/gifts).



> Sorry it took me so long to get this out, especially since it's not even done (it ended up being much longer than I anticipated). That being said, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to have more out soon

"You wanted to see me, sir?" sixth-grade student Thomas asked, hands fidgeting as he stood by the door.

"Come in," Mr. Edwards, Thomas's teacher, replied without looking up.

Thomas gulped and nodded. Realizing that his teacher couldn't see the motion, he barked out a "Yes, sir!" and scurried over to the other available chair in the room. He placed his hands on his legs, hands clenched into tight fists as he bowed his head down. He waited—one minute, two minutes, five minutes, ten—as his teacher ignored him in favor of his work.

The room was silent except for the rhythmic clacking of the keyboard. Thomas felt his heart race. Was it getting hot? It sure felt like it. His throat felt dry as he decided to speak up. "Sir—"

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Singer?" Mr. Edwards interrupted, finally looking up from his computer. His expression was neutral yet it somehow seemed piercing to Thomas.

Thomas stared at his teacher, the words dying in his throat as he stared down his teacher's intense gaze.

"Oh? Is your memory failing you? Do you need a refresher?" Mr. Edwards asked as he reached into his drawer and pulled out an object from it. "Tell me"—Mr. Edwards continued as he placed the object on the table—"does this look familiar?"

Thomas's eyes widened and his face went pink as he stared at the object on the table. ' _Crap, how did he get that?_ '

"I can see by your expression that it indeed does look familiar. So, why don't you tell me what this is?" Mr. Edwards said.

"I-I-It's a v-vibrator, s-sir"

"And, pray tell, why did a vibrator fall out of your butt during my class? After you spent the first half of it distracting everyone else with your various outcries and then ejaculated on my floor."

"E-Ejaculated?" Thomas asked

"Ejaculated. Orgasmed. Climaxed. Came. Deposited your seed," Edwards deadpanned.

"OK, OK, I get it," Thomas said, voice cracking as he got louder. He had to resist the urge to bury his head in his hands.  
"In that case, I'm waiting for your explanation."  
"Uhhhhhhhh…"  
"Mr. Singer, if you don't want to tell me, I can call your parents and you can explain what happened to both of us."

"No!!!" Tom cried out. The idea of his mom, or worse, his dad finding out about this caused the young sixth grader's stomach to tighten. He felt like ice was running through his veins.

"Well?"

"I had to keep that vibrator in my ass for the entire class. Kev- another guy had the remote and was controlling the device the entire time." His face was a brilliant red as he finished his explanation.

"Kev-? Do you mean Kevin? Mr. Rosenbaum was in on this scheme as well?" Mr. Edwards asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"N-No? It was someone—"

"Mr. Singer, that's quite alright. You don't need to worry, he won't be in any trouble."

Thomas's shoulders deflated slightly at those words. He let out an audible exhale.

"As for you," Mr. Edwards said sharply, pausing to wait for Thomas's attention. "In exchange for me pretending this didn't happen, I need you to do something for me."

"Sir?" Thomas asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I need you to take care of something for me."  
"Take… care of something?"  
"A dog."  
"A… dog?"  
"My dog, to be exact."

"You have a dog?" Thomas asked, his face and heart rate finally returning to normal.  
"Indeed, Max, my German Shepherd."

"So why do you need me to take care of him?" Thomas asked.

"My nephew will be staying with me for a while soon. He's allergic to dogs so Max can't stay with me during that time. You seem to have quite a way with animals," Mr. Edwards explained.  
"Oh, OK. I'll do it but…"

"But?" Mr. Edwards asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do I explain the dog to my parents?" Thomas asked, heart rate slightly picking up as he imagined trying to explain a new pet to his father.

Mr. Edwards crossed over and placed a firm hand on the younger brunette's shoulders. "Tell them it's a special school assignment. They can send any questions to me."

The tension dropped off Thomas's shoulders and he relaxed at the reassurance.

"Does that sound agreeable?" the teacher asked, holding out his hand.

Thomas nodded. "Mm-hmmm," he said, reaching his hand out to Mr. Edwards'

"Then we have a deal," Mr. Edwards said as he firmly clasped the young boy's hand. "You begin in 2 weeks. Now, if you don't have any questions, it's time for you to get to your next class while I have an awkward talk with the janitor." Mr. Edwards clasped Thomas's shoulder and smiled at him for the first time. He then walked out of the room to his classroom, leaving Thomas alone in his office.

Thomas let out an audible sigh of relief once Mr. Edwards left the room. ' _At least I'm not in trouble._ '

He exited the room and found that Kevin Rosenbaum was waiting for him not too far away from Mr. Edwards' office.

"Did you get in trouble? Am _I_ in trouble? I mean— I'm sorry I got you caught," his best-friend/friend-with-benefits said. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

Thomas whipped around to glare at him. "You!" he said, stomping over to Kenny. "are fine," he finished, glare replaced with a smile.

"Wha…?" Kevin vocalized, practically getting whiplash at the 180 in his friend's mood. "You mean I'm not in trouble? Awesome! But wait, what about you?"

Thomas shook his head, smile turning into a grin. "Nope! Neither of us is in trouble!"

Kevin's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Really?"

"That's right, Mr. Edwards just gave me a special assignment instead."

Kevin tilted his head. "A special assignment? You mean he gave you extra work?"

Thomas moved in close to murmur into Kevin's ear, enjoying the way the other boy shivered. "Uh uh, I just have to take care of his dog for a while."

"Mr. Edwards has a dog?"

"That's what I said!"

Kevin chuckled and lightly pushed away his enthusiastic friend. "Alright, alright. I'm glad you're not in trouble. Now come on, we're already really late for class."

Thomas nodded and the two boys set off for class.

* * *

2 weeks later, Tom was cheerfully whistling as he walked he and Kevin walked hand in hand to Tom's house. Following them was a quite large German Shepherd. Max had no leash, at Mr. Edwards' instruction.

He worried that it would complicate things, but Max was perfectly behaved. Tom had braced himself the first couple of times he saw a squirrel, expecting to have to chase after Max. But the dog had shown no interest in chasing it, much to Tom's relief.

"Alright bye, see ya tomorrow," Kevin said as they approached the driveway to Tom's house. He turned and kissed Tom on the cheek, not daring to go further with Tom's house so close. He turned and walked away, throwing a wave behind his back.

Thomas stared at the door hesitantly. Even with Mr. Edwards' reassurances, he was still worried about bringing a pet home. His father tended to be strict about that kinda thing. Many things, actually.

After taking time to steel his nerves, he opened the door to his house with a gulp and walked in. A soft "awroo?" and head tilt from Max were all he had to warn him before his legs were tackled and clung on. Weeks of experience taught him to instinctively brace himself, allowing him to keep his balance instead of falling. "Tommy! You're back!" a very familiar young-sounding voice cheered.

Tom looked down to see his 4-year-old younger brother, Matthew, had attached himself to his legs. He chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting. "Are mom and dad home?"

The younger brunette vigorously shook his head. "Nope! Still at work!"

"Ah, OK. Well, I'm gonna go be in my room," Tom said, a yawn escaping him.

"Awww…OK," Matt said with a pout before sulking off to somewhere else in the house.

Tom climbed the stairs with Max in tow. He strode into his room and walked over to the doggie bed he made for Max. "This is your bed. Sorry it's so small, I didn't realize you'd be so big. I'll get you a bigger one later, OK?"

The German Shepherd disregarded Tom and curled up into the doggie bed. He regarded the human with an emotionless look before lowering himself down and closing his eyes.

Tom soon followed suit, managing to take off his shoes before collapsing onto the top of his bed. He didn't even get in the covers before sleep took him.

A couple of hours later, he woke up to his hyperactive younger brother shaking his shoulders. "Wha…" he asked, worry starting to permeate his sleep-addled mind as he took in the frown on Matt's face.

As soon as he made the noise, Matt's frown flipped upside down, the younger boy's head perking up like a puppy's. "Tommy!" the beaming boy cheered.

"Matt? Whatayadoinghere?" The groggy sixth-grader asked, slurring his words.

"How come you get to have a doggie?" Matt asked with a pout, pointing at somewhere a few inches from Tom's body.

"What do you MEAN—?" Tom asked, eyes widening and voice raising as he noticed that Max was sleeping next to him, on his bed. ' _His bed is on the other side of the room, what's he doing here? Was the bed **really** that small?_'

"Aren't ya gonna get in trouble with Mom and Dad if you have a pet?"

Actually, it's for a special school assignment for one of my teachers. Since it's for school, that means it's OK," Tom said. Though it seemed he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince his younger brother.

"Well can we play with the doggie?" Matt asked.  
"Are mom and dad back yet?  
"Nope!"  
"Then yeah, let's go play a little," Tom agreed.

The two boys played around for half an hour, paying no mind to the crisp early spring air. Mr. Edwards had given Thomas a few items for Max, one of them being a frisbee. Max—who had been rather stoic the entire time Thomas had known him—became comically animated when Tom brandished the frisbee. The canine's eyes widened, pupils slightly dilated, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he wagged his tail. Matt giggled at the sight, Max's enthusiasm infectious to the toddler.

The two boys started by taking turns tossing the frisbee and watching Max catch it. This was soon replaced with Matt "ooohing" and "aaahing" as Thomas' impressive throws. The younger boy wasn't capable of many remarkable tosses at his age. Both boys watched with awe as Max bolted after the tossed frisbee, not letting it get far before catching it with his teeth and returning the toy to his temporary caretaker.

The boys and dog continued their play without care, completely losing track of time or where they were. After half an hour, the boys had had their fill of amusement and went back inside. Greeting them inside was a stone-faced Mr. Singer.

"Care to tell me what this dog is doing here, boys?" Noah, their father, asked.

With a shaky breath, Matt answered. "I-It's f-for a s-school a-as-ass-assignment."  
"What was that, boy? Speak clearly. You know I hate this weak nonsense."

"I SAID IT'S FOR A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT!" Thomas slapped his hands over his mouth immediately, eyes widening.

Noah flinched from the sudden volume and then composed himself. "That's better. You're a Singer, you should act like it. Now, what's this about a school assignment?"

"Mr. Edwards—"  
"Tommy's teacher gave him a pet doggie," Matt exclaimed.

Noah turned to his youngest son. He gave him a sharp glare for a fraction of a second before he schooled his expression into a soft smile. "Oh? Is that so? Well, that's quite the interesting school assignment, wouldn't you say?" At Matthew's giggle, he continued. "Now why don't you run upstairs while I talk with your brother?"

Matthew pouted and puffed out his cheeks. "Awww, why is everyone saying that today? Nobody wants to play with me." Without another word, he turned around and went up to his room.

Noah whipped back around to his oldest son. "Now… where were we? Mr. Edwards, you said? I'm sure you wouldn't mind me giving Mr. Edwards a call then?" Without waiting for his son's input, he pulled out his phone and called Mr. Edwards. He had made it a thing to be sure that he had the contact information of all of Tom's teachers.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered. Tom couldn't make out their conversation in its entirety, as he could only hear his dad, not his teacher. But judging by the deepening frown on his father's face, it seemed that his teacher had done what he said he would. He had corroborated his story. He heard his dad say "well thank you, James, that'll be all," in a clipped tone and he knew that the phone call was almost over. He began to brace himself for his father's inevitable fury.

Noah turned toward Thomas with a snarl. "Well, it seems that you were telling the truth. If it's for an assignment, I can't say no. But if I see a single speck of dog poop, you will be taking the dog back to James- Mr. Edwards. And you will have no choice but to fail the assignment. Do I make myself clear, Thomas?"

Said boy nodded his head frantically." Yes sir!"

Noah's snarl melted into a mere frown and he turned and walked away from his son.

Left alone in the middle of the room, Thomas sank to his knees and breathed a sigh of relief. Dealing with his father was always an ordeal, thankfully Mr. Edwards had saved him this time.

* * *

A week after he started taking care of Max, Thomas found himself outside of Mr. Edwards' office again. He rocked on the balls of his feet, nervous, unsure what it could be about this time. He and Kevin had been on their best behavior… for the most part. At least inside Mr. Edwards' class anyway. His anxious musings were interrupted by the sound of "Come in" from inside the office.

Thomas took a shaky breath, opened the door, and walked inside. Once again, Mr. Edwards at his desk, face hidden by his computer screen as he worked. Thomas took a seat in the only other chair in the room and waited for his teacher to speak to him.

A couple of minutes later, his teacher still hadn't responded. "Mr. Edwards, am I in trouble?" he blurted out, unable to take the anxiety any longer.

He didn't have to wait long before Mr. Edwards moved away from his screen and regarded Thomas with a soft smile. "No, nothing of the sort, Thomas."

Thomas relaxed, the tension visibly leaving his body as he sunk into the office chair. "So then, in that case, why did you want to see me, sir?"

"I just wanted to check in with one of my favorite students, that's all. How is our special assignment going? How has Max been? Not too much trouble I take it?"

"Everything's going, well. Max is good. He's really well behaved. He's really big though. We had a problem with the doggy bed being too small on the first night but we fixed that and—"

Mr. Edwards cut Thomas off with a chuckle. "Well that's good, I'm glad everything is going alright so far." Frowning, he continued. "And what about your father? Is everything alright at home?"

"Y-Yeah. As long as Max doesn't poop on the floor, Father won't get mad. Why do you ask?"

James frowned. "Your father seemed rather displeased with our last conversation. I hope he hasn't hurt you or anything?"

Thomas hurriedly shook his head. "Nope, he hadn't. Max is really well behaved so I don't have to worry about him angering my father. Why do you ask?"  
"It is the job of a teacher to check on the well-being of his students."  
"You said that I was one of your favorite students. I'd that true?"  
"Of course," James said, giving James a fond look.

"You're a bright and talented young man. And very mature for your age. When you're not ejaculating in my class, that is." He gave James a wry smile.

Thomas' face went pink. "R-Really? T-Thanks."

"No problem. Well if everything is alright now, then you should run off to class now."

Thomas nodded. "O-OK."

With that, the teacher went back to his work. Thomas silently got up and left the room. Waiting outside was his friend, Kevin, once again. He barely had seconds before Kevin swooped in and started badgering him with questions.

"Yo, so why did he call you this time? Are you in trouble? Am I in trouble? Wait, no, I didn't do anything that time. At least I don't think? Wait- did he change his mind about before? Are we—"

"Kev, relax!" Thomas slapped a hand over Kevin's mouth. "No, neither of us are in trouble, so cool it with the questions." He recoiled slightly and jerked his hand away from Kevin's mouth a split second after Kevin licked it.

Kevin laughed and then kissed Thomas on the lips for a second before pulling away. He left his friend standing there for a moment as his cheeks tinged red. "Anyway, I can't walk home with you today, I've got stuff after school today."

"Alright, tomorrow then."  
"Yep, see you then"

Both boys nodded at each other and then parted their separate ways for their last class of the day.

* * *

2 weeks later Thomas found himself back inside of Mr. Edwards' office. He was not greeted by the usual sound of clacking keys as Mr. Edwards was not typing at his desk as usual. In fact, the teacher was not in the room at all, which being in his office feel weird to Thomas. He had been in the room for a few minutes before his teacher came back.

"Ah, Thomas, my apologies. I invited you to my office but I had something to take care of last minute.

Thomas' face went bright red." W-W-Where is your s-sh-shirt?"

His teacher was not dressed as usual. His usual polo shirt was nowhere to be found, all he had on his top half was a white tank top drenched in sweat. The shirt clung to his teacher, showing off the teacher's surprisingly toned figure.

"Ah, that. Well, I hope it doesn't bother you, Tom."  
"What was the emergency, sir?"  
"Please, call me James. As for the other thing, I wouldn't spend too much time worrying about it. It's been taken care of."

"So why did you call me here, sir- I mean… James." Calling his teacher felt weird to Thomas, but the smile his teacher gave him made it worth it.

"That's good. As for why you're here, it's been about 2 more weeks since I last checked in with you. I hope everything is still good with you?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"And what about your special friend— Kevin was it? Mr. Rosenbaum."

Thomas started to fidget. ' _Why is he asking me about Kevin?_ ' "he's f-fine too."

James bent down and ruffled his student's hair. "That's good. Make sure he treats you right. Wouldn't want my favorite student to end up abused or heartbroken.

Thomas' heart rate increased from both his teacher's proximity and from his words." Y-Yeah."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog collar. "I realize that Max is without a collar. Usually, this isn't a problem as everyone in my neighborhood knows he's with me. But I doubt that the same is true in your neighborhood.

Thomas accepted the collar and read it, face flushing as he did so. ' _Property of James Edwards._ ' "T-Thank you."

"Of course."  
"Did you need me for anything else s- James?"  
"No, that's all for now. Have a good day, Tom."

Thomas nodded and left the room. This time, Kevin was not waiting for him.

* * *

On Saturday morning, 2 weeks later, Thomas found himself in James' office again. He did a double-take at the sight that greeted him, his mouth agape.

He figured that he could let himself in after the last time. He did _not_ anticipate that his teacher would have his pants unzipped and slightly down. Let alone that he'd be furiously working his leaking cock. "J-James?"

"Oh, Tom," James grunted, "is now the time for our meeting? My apologies, I intended to finish long before you came for our meeting, I must have lost track of the time."

"Should I come back later or…?"

"No no, it's fine. I'll just take care of it later. Unless you want to help out?" James chuckled at the sound of Tom's stuttering. "I thought not," he said as he tucked his member back into his pants and zipped them back up. He then rose and walked over to Thomas, paying no mind to the very visible tent in his slacks. "Right then, checking in. How are things with Max?" James asked, pretending as if what just happened didn't.

Thomas frowned. "Max is… acting weird."

James went to one side of his room and sat down on the two-person sofa that had been sitting there for a while. "Oh? What do you mean?" James patted the empty spot on the sofa next to him.

Thomas shuffled over to the couch. He paused for a few moments. Mr. Edwards' smiled, continuing to pat the sofa, convincing Tom to take hesitantly take a seat.

"I don't know. He seems more…aggressive? Yet more clingy and affectionate at the same time? Also, some red thing keeps poking me? It's weird and wet and slimy and—"

James cut Tom off with a chuckle. "I think I might have an idea of what's wrong with Max." He laughed, placing a hand on Thomas' upper leg. "I'll let you figure it out, but if you haven't by next week then I'll tell you. But you're a bright kid. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." His hand inched up Thomas' leg.

Thomas squirmed as he felt the hand move up his leg, remembering where that hand been minutes before. His member started to twitch as he remembered how his teacher was when he first entered his office. "O-Ok."

James inched his hand further up Thomas' leg, reaching pocket height. "And is there anything else wrong with Max?"

Thomas was painfully aware of where James' hand was and how close it was to his crotch. "N-No, J-James. W-Well a-a-act-actually, the c-collar was t-too s-small." Thomas cleared his throat. "I-It was too tight for him."

"Is that right, how very strange," James remarked rather cryptically. "And things are alright with your father?" He moved his hand upward again.

Thomas gave a shaky nod, "y-yup."

That's good, and Kevin?" James asked, hand now just under Tom's balls.

"He's good too."

James abruptly moved his hand away from Thomas entirely. "Well, it seems that everything is going well then, that's good to hear. Now, if that's everything, then I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short this time. I was taking care of something before you came, and I need to finish with that."

Thomas nodded, face heating up at the thought of James "taking care of business."

James patted Tom's leg and stood up, making his way back to his desk. At the sound of the unzipping of pants, Thomas flushed and scurried out of the room.

Waiting for him was the familiar face of Kevin. Thomas began to get aroused. Fooling around with Kevin was exactly what he needed after that meeting with his teacher. He snuck up on Kevin, who was too busy looking elsewhere to notice Tom's approach.

* * *

Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around. He only had a split second to notice the other person before his lips were captured. He squirmed around, panicked, trying to escape his mystery assailant. Moments later, his brain registered that the person kissing him was Tom. With that in mind, Kevin relaxed and began to kiss back. To his surprise, as soon as he started cooperating and kissing back, Tom pushed him, backing him into the wall. He pressed against Kevin, leaning as much of his body weight as possible, trapping Kevin between him and the wall.

In all their months fooling around, Kevin had never experienced like that. The other boy was like a force of nature. He stuck his tongue in Kevin's mouth and wrestled Kevin's into submission in seconds. He then probed his tongue around Kevin's mouth. Tom bucked his hips, roughly, albeit clumsily, trying to grind against Thomas. Although sloppy, Tom's enthusiasm and ferocity more than made up for his lack of technique.

"Mm mmmph mmmmmph" Kevin exclaimed, trying to push Tom off of him. But he was trapped, he had no leverage. If anything, his week attempts at pushing the other boy away only spurred him on.

Thomas finally pulled off of Kevin's mouth take catch his breath. The other boy panted hard, struggling to recover his breath from the unexpected kiss. But before he could, Thomas had already recovered and was ready to go again.

Sensing Tom's intent, Kevin held his hands out in front of him to keep Tom at bay. "Wait…Tom…mmmpppfff"

Tom swooped in and claimed Kevin's mouth in a kiss again. He reached down to grab the other boy's crotch, squeezing down on it.

Kevin panicked and did the only thing he could think of and bit down on Thomas' tongue. Tom ended the kiss and recoiled back.

"OWWWWWW! What did you do that for!?"  
"I didn't…know…how else…to get you to stop"

Thomas tilted his head, shooting Kevin a puzzled expression. "Stop? Why?"

Kevin stared at Thomas with a gobsmacked expression. "Why? Because we have class soon? Because I don't want to get in trouble, or you in trouble!? Because we're still in school? Take your pick. We're still in the middle of the hallway, Mr. Edwards could probably see us from his window." To Kevin's shock, Thomas let out a moan in response to the last sentence.

"You really think he could be watching?" Thomas asked breathily.

Kevin pushed Thomas away, eyes widening. "Dude!"

"What? I just think it'd be hot if someone else was watching."  
"He's our _teacher_!"  
"I'd looooooove a sex-ed lesson from him," Tom purred.

"He's old enough to be _your_ _dad_!"  
"Mmmmmm, I want him to be my daddy."

Kevin grabbed Tom's shoulders and shook them. "Dude!! What has gotten into you? Are you sick?" he touched Tom's forehead. ' _His temperature feels normal._ ' "Were you drugged or something?"

Thomas crossed his arms and huffed. "Well excuuuuuuuse me for wanting to have a little fun with my _boyfriend_!!"

Kevin's heart sunk as he looked at the other boy's face. He seemed genuinely upset.

"But I guess if you don't want me, then I'll go find someone who does!!" With that, Tom turned away from Kevin and stomped off.

"Wait…Tom—" Kevin protested as he started after the other boy.

"Go away!"  
"Tom, I'm sorry—"  
"Leave me alone!!"

Kevin sprinted forward and caught Tom by the shoulder. "C'mon Tom"

Thomas whirled around and wrenched Kevin's hand from his shoulder. "FUCK YOU!"

Kevin froze, taken aback by the venom in Tom's voice. Tom took advantage of his hesitation and stormed off. This time, Kevin dared not follow. Instead, he watched forlornly as his boyfriend walked away from him. He waited in the hallway, hoping that Tom would change his mind and come back. When this didn't happen, Kevin gave a sad sigh and walked away in the other direction.

* * *

Within an office in that same hallway, Mr. Edwards peered at the hallway through the window shades, smirking like the cat who caught the canary. His hand gripped his member tightly, hand covered in his cum from his recent climax. He moved back to the desk in the back of the room and pulled a couple of tissues from the box and used them to wipe the cum off his hand, before balling them up and putting them in the trash and then taking a seat at his desk, resuming his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last fic of the year, obviously. New Years resolution is to not go months without posting a fic

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
